First Encounter
by SaphSoul
Summary: A short one-shot about Ukitake and Kyouraku meeting their zanpakuto for the first time. I saw how they stood together as they first got them in Genryuusai's memory in the manga, and I based their personalities off of the zanpakuto unknown tales arc.


Hi Guys! I decided to write another thing about the zanpakuto! Anyway, just to let you know, when there is a double space between the italic parts it means that the two zanpakuto are speaking one after another.

-Saph

* * *

Juushiro wakes up in the morning knowing today is going to be different. He can feel it; something big is going to happen today. Either way, that still doesn't stop him from getting out of bed and going about his daily routine. He and Kyouraku are supposed to demonstrate proper battle forms in class today. There is no way he is going to miss it again like he did last time he had an attack. His tuberculosis really did make everything seem so much harder. But today he is not going to let it bother him. Today he has a match with his friend to look forward to. Kyouraku had made a bet with him about the outcome of the match. The loser would have to buy the winner whatever he liked. If Kyouraku won Ukitake would be spending his pay on buying him a week worth of liquor and porno magazines. If Ukitake won, Kyouraku would be buying him a week worth of tea.

Either way, the two of them were best friends. They did practically everything together. They sat side-by-side in every class, they always chose each other when it came time to have a group activity, and whenever Juushiro missed class after another attack Kyouraku would be right there beside him with some lame excuse that he couldn't go to class either. They even trained together after class.

Ever since they started training for real they have slowly began to hear a voice. The voice is different for both of them, but both say the same thing. Both of the voices promise to meet them soon.

Kyouraku and Juushiro have been friends ever since their first day at the academy. They trained together all the time; it is only natural that they get their zanpakuto within days of each other. That's what he thought but he never expected it to come the way it did.

The two of them are sparring again. They are demonstrating for the class the proper ways to battle. They don't hit each other with enough force to hurt, but just enough to make it look real. Kyouraku knows how frail his friend really is and knows that at any moment it is possible his friend will drop from exhaustion. Either way, that still doesn't stop them.

As they fight they both feel strange, like they are detached from their bodies. It is a strange feeling, and gets stranger still when they feel the unknown force pull them further and further away from their bodies.

Both think it is just fatigue, they can't read the other's mind. Ukitake thinks it another of his episodes coming to haunt him. Kyouraku thinks that he really shouldn't have stayed up all night drinking liquor and trying to see into the girl's baths. Neither of them knew it was happening to their partner at the same time.

_Come to me..._

Kyouraku hears the voice in his head. Make that two voices. Both are deep voices, female voices. He tries to ignore it, thinking it is nothing but his sick male fantasies.

_Let's play!_

Juushiro hears twin voices calling to him. Just like Kyouraku, he pays it no heed. The two voices are defiantly that of two children. He chalks it up to his memories of all of his younger siblings, after all, he only entered the academy to become a shinigami to make enough money to support them.

The two are still sparing even as they feel their consciousness fade. For Kyouraku, it is darkness. He is engulfed in pure darkness.

* * *

For Juushiro, it is strange. He feels water, he feels like he is in an ocean. He looks at his arms, but there is no water around him, and he can breathe. But the sensation doesn't go away. He watches as light pours onto his arms in strange patterns. It looks like the skin of someone underwater. He can see the light of the water on his skin, but there still isn't any water around him.

_Haha! Yay! He's here! He's here!_

He hears the two voices again.

"W-Who are you?" Juushiro asks, instantly alert.

_What? You mean you don't recognize us? How mean!_

"I might, if only I could see you." Juushiro mutters.

_Do you want to see us?_

"Yes. I want to see who is talking to me." Juushiro mutters.

There is a pause as the two voices come up with an answer.

_Okay._

They answer. Suddenly two boys are in front of him. They are floating above him, waving their arms at their sides as though they really are in the water.

"Who are you?" Juushiro asks again.

The two boys look to each other before breaking out into twin grins.

_He asked us who we are!_

_As if he doesn't know!_

Juushiro watches them with a raised eyebrow as they laugh. When they see his serious expression they stop.

_You really aren't joking are you? You really don't know us?_

They start sniffling.

_How mean!_

_Meanie!_

Juushiroès anger at not knowing who they are quickly vanishes when he sees them crying. No matter who they are, he cannot bear to see a child cry.

"H-Hey, I didn't mean to make you sad! Stop crying, please?" He calls.

The two continue to cry but rush over to him and clutch at his hakama legs as they sob into the fabric.

_He really is nice!_

_Yay! We have a nice master!_

Juushiro is startled.

"Master? What?" He inquires.

Two pairs of innocent green eyes look up at him.

_You really don't know who we are?_

"I am afraid not. So, who are you guys?"

The two look at each other before backing away from him and standing side-by-side.

_But we know you, Juu-chan._

Juu-chan? These guys were calling him as though they knew him.

_We've known you all your life. We saw how you tried to save your little sister back in Rukongai._

_And we saw you when you vowed to make enough money to support them._

_We saw you get into the academy._

_And we saw you meet Kyouraku!_

_After seeing all that, we thought you were a nice person. We wanted you for our master!_

The two finish, alternating between sentences. Their answer doesn't give him any answers, on the contrary, they raise more questions than they answer.

"So? That still doesn't tell me who you are." He tells them.

They look to each other again.

_He really doesn't know us?_

They look back at him and clear their throats as one.

_We're your zanpakuto._

They state in unison.

Juushiro freezes.

"Come again?"

_We're your zanpakuto. We are Sogyo no Kotowari. This is your spirit world. We're yours._

They mutter. They gauge his blank expression and get depressed.

_Unless...you don't want us..._

They sniff, they are going to cry again.

"Wait! Wait! I never said that! I'm just startled, that's all. If you're really my zanpakuto of course I want you. Who wouldn't want a zanpakuto as cute as you two?"

The two smile at him and tackle him again.

"YAY!"

Juushiro smiles.

* * *

For Kyouraku, he is facing the same thing. He is still in the darkness. He is starting to get bored, this feels slightly different from his other blackouts from drinking too much, but that still doesn't change the fact that it is boring.

He is saved from the boredom when he sees something change. A figure is appearing out of the darkness a few feet from him. She just comes up, creating ripples, as though the darkness is water.

Kyouraku gasps. Never before in any of his fantasies has he ever seen such a beautiful lady. Actually, he wouldn't know if she was beautiful or not, his gaze is firmly fixed on her ample chest.

Never before has he ever seen such large breasts! He doesn't know what heaven is, but he can be sure he is in it right now.

_You there, you're our new master?_

The woman is speaking to him! Oh, it's another record! Not only has he beheld the largest breasts he could ever want, but she was also speaking to him! It's a dream come true!

_Get your mind out of the gutter and look at me-Not my chest, you idiot-My face!_

She walks over to him and pulls his face up by the hair.

"OW!"

He opens his eyes and sees her scowling face.

She has purple hair done in curled ponytails to the sides of her head. She has a skull ornament on her head and an eye patch.

_We are Katen Kotetsu._

He turns around and sees another woman behind him. Sadly, this woman isn't much. She's too young, he can't touch her without being labelled a pedophile, and she has almost zero boobs.

"Sorry, girl, you're not my type." He mutters to her as he tries to shoo her away. She gets angry.

_We're not here to fulfil your sick-minded fantasies! We're your zanpakuto!_

_Get your mind out of the gutter and realize this fact, you lazy, good-for-nothing drunkard!_

Kyouraku takes a moment to ponder this before realization suddenly dawns.

"You're my zanpakuto?"

_Yes, you imbecile! Now hurry up and accept us and we can go back to sleep!_

Kyouraku takes a moment to ponder this just to make the busty one mad.

"Hmm...Alright. I accept. Who wouldn't want two beautiful maidens as his zanpakuto?

He gives her a goofy grin as he says this which is met by a fist straight to the face.

* * *

Everyone in the classroom gasps. The place where Juushiro and Kyouraku were sparing has become engulfed in a white smoke. As the smoke clears they let out another collective gasp.

The two of them were sparring with wooden swords before, that has changed. Both of them are now holding real swords, one in each hand.

Yamamoto Genryuusai opens on eye at this.

Duel zanpakuto, a rare thing, a very rare thing. He never thought he would see it in all his years.

After the class has ended and the teachers have shooed away all of the other students on orders from Genryuusai, Juushiro and Kyouraku are the only two left in the room. They look at each other, wondering if they've done anything wrong.

"You two, do you know what you hold?" Genryuusai growls.

"Yes. These are our zanpakuto and we will not give them up, not even to you, Master." Juushiro states firmly.

Kyouraku looks at his friend, wide-eyed. But he knows he feels the same too.

"Hmf. What you two hold are the only duel zanpakuto in existence! Treat them well."

With that, their master turns away and lets the two of them go.

The two of them walk to the forest instead of back to their dorms. Their little bet isn't finished yet. They'll see who wins.

The end.

* * *

So? How was it? Either way. Please review!


End file.
